Not Labor Day
by Lady Scale
Summary: G1,AU. On planet Vinatraka, G1 Megatron must face the worst day in his whole life.


_Disclaimer: You know the drill. Transformers don't belong to me; they belong to their respective owners. I only own my characters, the FVs. (FevraVonars)_

**Not Labor Day**

**On planet Vinatraka, dawn break at the Deserton hemisphere, sector Jwx of the Rafsba Zone.**

_Hundreds. Hundreds of petrol pumps. _

They all lined the barren red and gold desert horizon like needles in a pin cushion, each clanging one after the other like precision clockwork, each pumping gallons of petrol each second, each glistening into the baking sun, never tiring.Yet this. This is only a mere spot of the whole energy industry which the Deserton FevraVonars have

_This planet is so abundant in fuel and energy than anything ever encountered, not even that dirtball called Earth could reach half the number of resources it has. _

_It will all be mine…_

Currently, in the Deserton military base that stretched through the landscape, humming with mechanical life, the commander of the Decepticons, Megatron, was viewing the bleak lands of the south hemisphere of Vinatraka through the immaculate transparent blast shields of the S-E wing.

_All mine…_

He was gloating to himself. Just like he had always been. The Slagmaker was watching the tempo of the mere arteries of the planet's energy and he hungered. Hungered for the Power. The power from the Heart of the planets' fuels and all of its blood veins.

_Once I have this sphere's populace under my whole command I will take every ounce of energy for my own free will. All of it shall belong to **me**. First I gain their thrust then I'll take one energy source after the other._

On the inside he was practically being consumed by his own craving for the absolute pleasurable victory. Even his own mechanical body was yarning for it, as his energy levels were just below medium capacity and even so, that posed a threat that he couldn't deny. He will get it soon or-

"Staring at the arid lands again, O Mighty Leader?" called the sarcastic tone of his subcommander, derailing his train of thought. Starscream came beside him and watched the iron towers as well, crossing his arms over his own chest in a stubborn posture. "You know, if I were the leader, we'd already pillage those resources by now!" he screeched angrily.

"You're an idiot, Starscream." Megatron scoffed to the ignorant seeker. "Surely you're not even patient enough to take one molecule at a time. I will show you that my plan will work perfectly."

Megatron wasted no time and went down the corridor, his pace firm and undivided, leaving Starscream to contemplate what he had said. Encouraging the wrath of the populace of nearly half of the whole planet while there was only him and his army... _That_ would be a very stupid act indeed. And there was absolutely no way to contact Cybertron for back-up.

'One molecule at a time.' His own words resounding in his cerebro circuits. "One big energy source at a time, one small but sure leap for Decepticon kind…" The tyrant said to himself, having a grin crawling up his face components.

"You want your own fuel artery from us?" Morgana questioned, looking up from the files on her desk and swiftly stood up to keep eye contact with the Decepticon that just vocalized the demand. "What on Vinatraka for?..." she asked again suspiciously while stepping through her office in a casual way.

Megatron was not fazed by this, instead went on. "My troops keep complaining to me daily that they get low on energy. I assumed that if we had our own source of nourishment, we will not have to call for permission to get to your petroleum tanks and satisfy themselves." He called to the Deserton commandress his so called 'problem' and of course, he lied tremendously under the mask of a stern face.

There was a long silence as Morgana looked through the frame of her office window overviewing the interior of the command hall of the base, and then started fiddling through the paperwork on her desk seeming to search for a certain document. The leadress found her prize and read through it, leaving Megatron to stand in silence.

He waited… and waited for her to reply. She looked at another file. He waited and waited some more and he could slowly but surely feel the pressure of his own impatience… growing… _growing…... _He unconsciously clenched his fist. _'I gave you a question, Morgana… Answer me, femcon! …Are you MOCKING me! Have you even heard my question, or have you already forgotten? If you so ever as-'_

The Dominatress looked at yet another paper, not seeming to care he even existed in the room anymore and by that moment, the Decepticon leader was reaching the top of the meter and if waited another minute, he could just burst with violent anger. His optic was twitching as it kept rising… _rising…_ _almost- 'That is IT, woman! If you don't reply now I swear to Primus I will-'_

"Very well. We have a deal."

_Ack!_

Her voice cut him off just in time before the very moment he was about to yell his frustration out and he coughed but quickly recomposed himself, trying to not give away his sudden surprise that easily.

The Deserton leadress didn't notice it, or seemed to, and continued:

"There is a mine full of energy crystals 50 kilometers to the South. I am now signing a contract for the forefem there to give it to you." She said, as she indeed sat down and wrote down a declaration, then stamping the triangular Deserton insignia near the bottom with red ink.

The commandress then sat up and read it out loud: "I, Morgana, Deserton Commandress hereby decree that the energy crystal mine Nr. 1937.5 in sector Myiap now falls in the hands of the Decepticon leader, Megatron to do with it as he wills." and turned the paper towards him. "Now just sign on the dotted line…" she said, giving him a Uingyal pen with black Vinatrakan ink.

Megatron looked carefully at the format of the contract and _'Slag it…'_ his cerebro circuits cursed. The _entire_ writing of the document was in a language he could not depict. Complicated letters were set vertically and lines grazed in between them like a maze of no return. Well, no time to decode that huge mess. He searched what should have been the dotted line, but couldn't seem to find it.

Right about then he found that the 'line' was actually at the right end of the paper and it was going down, left, down, right, down, left… and on. That left him to sign his own name in… _human_… letters between the gaps.

'_Of all the languages in the universe I have to sign my own name with…'_ his mind protested. But he wrote it anyway with disgust, the pen dancing down the page, leaving dark traces.

"Thank you." Morgana said satisfied, rolled the document up, took a piece of dark red band to sick the edge of the contract onto itself and finally gave it to him. "Here you go. Wear it in good health."

Megatron took it into his own black hand and put it in his subspace pocket for safe keeping. "My best regards to you, Morgana." He said to the dominator femme and turned his heels out of the room.

Outside the base, he took off into the blazing morning sky towards his destination. Not with his army, not with anyone else, only himself. He wanted to flavor this first victory alone. Himself _only_.

When he was sufficiently far from the scanners of the towers, a sudden grin spread across his faceplate like wildfire and he exploded with laughter.

'_Of all the Gods in the universe, that was so EASY! I can't believe that femme even has the nerve to call herself a leader and let me, the Mighty Megatron, go with the goods like nothing ever happened! Not a bad morning… Once we Decepticons have that resource under our control and collect as many energon cubes as we can, we shall begin our first steps in conquering this world! HEAHahahahahahahahaha, oh how I love myself!'_

But he, try as he might, could not suppress the thought that it could have been too easy…

Back in Morgana's command room, the Blair femme watched the glistening silver speck in the gold and blue sky as it shrunk from view and a sly smile adorned with sparkling white fangs appeared on her face.

'_Go. Face your future, little one. _

_A day that shall be the worst in your life…'_


End file.
